


Double Down

by CosmicPeppermintLatte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A Grindr date gone horribly right, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Driving, Fluff, Grindr hookups, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicPeppermintLatte/pseuds/CosmicPeppermintLatte
Summary: A Grindr date gone horribly right.





	Double Down

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE KIDS. THIS IS FICTION.

This was a terrible idea. 

Marco makes a disgruntled noise as he stares back at his own face with Snapchat’s doggie filter enabled. It was cute enough, right? He presses confirm change to profile picture already feeling anxiety starting to pool in his stomach. 

He was really doing this. 

It had been a lonely few years for Marco. Losing his last boyfriend to a drunk driving accident led to him diving head first into an onslaught of part-time jobs that would keep his mind occupied. 

He was far past the grieving stage. Realizing now more than ever how truly lonely he was. Thomas meant the world to him. He wasn’t just a lover, he was Marco’s best friend. But he would have wanted him to move on, he knew that all too well. Their originally open relationship had only confirmed that. Still, it was a lot for Marco to handle. 

Marco was no stranger to dating apps, but this as the first time using one with such a… reputation. 

“Grindr boys are all about hookups.” Eren had said. 

Hookups weren’t exactly Marco’s thing, but at this point, he’d give anything a try. 

Marco slumps down onto his couch as he fills out his personal information. A simple bio stating he was looking for something simple and not too deep. His preferences, he couldn’t believe he was telling a dating app that he liked bottoming and that he was std free. Grindr really covered all the bases. 

It doesn’t take long for him to get his first message. 

“Hey cutie looking for a pretty cock to suck?”

He closes the app. 

Some men really were shameless. He could imagine Thomas getting a kick out of that. If he were here, he’d probably make fun of Marco for being so embarrassed. 

If he were still here.

Marco tries to shake the thought and remember why he was doing this again in the first place. 

About an hour later he gets a second message from someone else. A simple, “How's it going?”

Marco opens it.

“Not bad. Yourself?”

He decides to check out the guy’s bio. Jean K. His profile picture was a mirror selfie showing off a nice set of abs and an almost cocky smile. He was handsome, Marco would give him that. His bio stated that he wasn’t looking for anything serious, that he was into MMA and ultimately was just looking for some fun. He also notices that this guy was only three miles away. 

Marco opens his reply as soon as it comes. 

“Not bad I guess. You’re pretty close. Wanna grab a drink?”

Marco’s heart starts to beat a little faster. That was easy? Too easy. He looks over Jean’s bio again. He didn’t seem like a creep or anything, so what the hell?

“Yeah, sure! You know any good places?”

Jean’s reply comes a few minutes after that. Just as Marco realizes that he’s pacing nervously. 

“How about the bar on 10th? Tsunamis or whatever it’s called.”

Marco smiles despite himself. He had a date!

“Yeah I know it. I can be there in 20?”

“See ya there.”

Marco rushes into his room and throws open his closet door. He hadn’t had a date in so long he didn’t know how to dress. Was a button up too formal? Did jeans work? He was planning on leaving with this guy too, right? How do you dress for that?” 

He finally decides on a pair of skinny jeans, a button up, and a floral sweater. He gives himself a once over in the mirror and forces a smile. The outfit was cute enough, he hoped. Grabbing his keys, he was out the door. 

The drive to the bar left a thousand buzzing questions in his head. This was, technically a date, right? What if the guy turned out to be a creep? Or what if he was playing a joke on him? He was doubting himself more and more with every passing minute, and it was driving him crazy. 

The bar settled his nerves a little, being that it was more of a lounge rather than your run of the mill bar. Groups of low setting cushiony chairs were set up in clusters around the large room. Marco looks around but doesn’t see anyone resembling his date and so he finds an empty seat and slides in. 

The lounge was actually really nice. Blue tube lights circled the seating areas casting a nice hue off of everything. The chairs were comfortable, there were low tables with every set of chairs and from what Marco could tell, the food looked good. 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket trying to calm the last of his nerves. Without really thinking he opens Pokémon Go and checks what was around the area. A gym, no stops and a single Ponyta. Before he has the chance to do anything, a guy slides into the chair across from him. 

“Marco?”

Marco looks up from his phone and blinks at the handsome face in a leather jacket in front of him. 

“Jean?” 

The man laughs. “Name points to you. Thanks for not calling me Jeen.”

Jean looks down at the phone on Marco’s thigh. “You’re still playing Pokémon Go?”

Marco swallows his embarrassment. “Uh, maybe?”

Jean laughs again and pulls out his own phone. 

“Wanna add me?” Jean asks. 

Marco blinks as Jean holds up his own Pokémon Go screen. “S—sure! Ah, let me get my number.”

Marco pulls up his friend screen and adds Jean’s trainer number. A little envelope appears and flies off screen. 

Marco can’t stifle his laughter. “Agent Itachi? Like, from Naruto?” 

Jean puffs up. “Hey, you getting the reference is just as bad as the name Mr… sunshine freckles? Jesus.”

Marco covers his face willing the laughter to die down. “Aw, why are you walking a Groudon?”

“A,  _ shiny,  _ Groudon.”

Marco holds up his hands. “Okay Okay enough about Pokémon, Hi, I’m Marco.”

Jean reaches out and takes Marco’s hand grinning. “Nice to meet you, Marco. I’m Jean. Can I buy you a drink?” 

Marco grins back at him, admiring his simple look. “Certainly.”

Jean waves down a waitress who comes and crouches next to Jean with a pad in hand. 

“What can I get you boys?”

“I’ll have whatever he’s having.” Jean says gesturing towards Marco. 

“Um? Can I get a Long Island?”

“Two long islands coming right up. Would you like to start a tab?” 

Jean fishes out his wallet and hands her a card. The waitress takes it with a smile and says that she’ll be right back. Marco mouths a thank you and watches her leave. 

Jean turns to Marco. “You look nervous. ”

Blushing, Marco looks down. “I… haven’t been on a date in a while, so sorry if I seem a bit… stiff.,”

“A cute guy like you? Really?”

“I don’t get out much.” Marco says, smiling weakly. 

“Well thanks for meeting up with me then. Clearly, I’m the lucky one.”

Marco chuckles, not being able to wipe the smile off his face. “So Jean, what do you do?”

Jean lets out a long breath and sits forward. “What do I do? I’m what the kids call.. a starving artist.” He comments, complete with air quotes. 

“An artist? What kind of art do you do?”

“Digital art. I work for commission, but it’s been pretty slow lately. I write a little on the side too.”

“Wow, that’s really amazing. Do you make like, fan art and stuff?” 

“Yeah, that’s the blunt of it actually.”

“That’s really cool. I really admire content creators. You do so much.”

“Hey Marco, I think your nerd is showing.”

Marco laughs and turns just as their drinks arrive. He thanks the waitress and takes his drink, taking a long pull of it before setting it down. 

“Your turn, what do you do, sunshine?”

Marco hums, stirring his straw in his drink. “I do a lot. I have a couple of part time jobs to keep me busy.”

“A couple? That’s rough.”

“It’s not that bad. I like customer service. Most of the time it’s pretty rewarding.”

“Wait…” Jean stops a peers at him like he’s trying to figure out a puzzle. “Do you work at Lush?”

“Uh, yeah? I’ve been there a couple of years actually?”

“Did my sister being you a cupcake once? Like, the fancy kind from Bakers Tea?”

“The cupcake girl? Yeah! I remember her. She’s your sister?”

Jean bursts into laughter. “No way, oh my god!” Jean stands suddenly and slides into the Marco’s seat beside him. “Take a selfie with me.” 

Jean wraps an arm around Marco’s shoulders and holds up his phone, snapping the picture. He moves back to his own seat and grabs his drink, downing half of it as he types a message. 

“You’re famous in my house as the cute lush guy. My sister has a huuuuge crush on you, and now I’m going to rub it in her face.”

“Aw, that’s mean! Don’t do that!”

“Too late! I’m sorry but this was too good to keep to myself.”

“She was really sweet! Tell her I’m sorry.”

Jean snorts. “Well aren’t you a gentleman.”

“Well it’s nice to know that someone thinks I’m cute.”

“I think you’re cute.”

“You and your sister must have a similar tastes in men.”

“Hopefully not.”

As the night went on, one drink turned into two, and after that, a third, Marco was feeling pleasantly buzzed. 

“Show me some of your art.”

“I’ll show you if you do a shot with me.”

Marco wrinkles his nose. “But shots are gross.”

“Aw come on freckles. Just one. You come to a bar like this, you gotta have at least one shot.”

“Just one?”

Jean confirms by waving down their waitress and orders two shots of whisky with a coke for Marco. When their drinks arrive Jean holds up his glass and clinks it with Marco’s. 

“To a good date.” Jean tosses his back and looks at a

Marco expectantly. 

Marco makes a sour face and throws his back grabbing blindly for the coke on the table and downing it as fast as he can. 

“Oh god, that tastes like…. high school and regrets..”

“Not a whisky man I take it?”

“Not a hards man. I’ll take cocktails over this any day. But cut that. You owe me one art mister.”

Jean grabs his phone off the table with a snicker. “One art, coming right up.” 

Jean gets up from his chair and motions Marco to scoot over and make some room for him. He slides gracefully into Marco’s space and holds up his phone showing off a nicely shaded picture of the Winter Soldier. 

Marco’s hand finds Jean’s thigh as he leans in closer. “Wow, you drew that? That’s amazing!”

“You like it?”

“Yeah, I love it! So, you’re a Marvel fan?”

“Big time.”

Jean waits a moment to see if Marco would pull back, when he doesn’t, Jean reaches over and wraps his arm around Marcos shoulders again. To his surprise, Marco leans into him and squeezes his thigh.

“I’m not a hardcore fan or anything, but I love the avengers. Who’s your favorite?”

“My favorite?” Jean hums pulling Marco a little closer. “Cap probably.”

“America’s ass?”

“Exactly.”

Marco already knew he was a touchy drunk, but Jean didn’t seem to mind. Marco could feel the heat in his cheeks and he couldn't tell if it was the closeness or the alcohol. He felt relaxed though, a far cry from the bundle of nerves he was at the beginning. Something about Jean made him feel safe. He trails his hand up Jean’s thigh and lets it come to rest on his chest. Suddenly, Jean’s breath was hot in his ear, nose brushing against his temple. 

“Do you wanna get outta here?” 

It takes Marco a second to register, this was the sign he had been waiting for. 

“Yeah, lets go.”

Jean stands and walks to the bar to pay the bill leaving Marco a little jittery. The night was going a little better than planned. Jean turned out to be exactly what he was hoping for, whatever that was. 

When he comes back, Jean offers Marco his arm as they exit the building. Upon standing, Marco realizes he was a little more buzzed than he had originally thought and clings a little closer. 

“You’re kind of a lightweight, aren’t you?”

“I don’t drink much.”

“Yeah, I can tell. It’s kinda cute.”

Marco leans his head on Jean’s shoulder as they walk. “So, your place, or my place?” Marco asks squeezing Jean’s arm. 

“Well, unless you want to meet my parents on the first date, your place would probably be better..”

Marco laughs. “Right, starving artist. Okay, my place.”

When Marco realizes Jean was leading him to a black car in the corner of the lot, he stops. 

“Wait, you’re not driving, are you?”

“How else would we get there?”

“Your had like, four drinks! Shouldn’t we call a cab?”

“I’m good to drive, I promise. I’ve gotten home on worse.”

Marco hesitates, but gives in. “Fine, but if I die tonight, I’m haunting your ass for the rest of your life.”

“Duly noted.”

The drive back to Marco’s place only takes about ten minutes, and the whole time he drove, he had a hand on Marco’s thigh. 

“This is me.” Marco points to a three story apartment complex. “You can park in my spot, it’s the one on the end.”

Jean follows the directions and turns off the car, not making any signs to move just yet. Marco takes off his seatbelt and tilts his head. 

“You wanna come in?”

Jean undoes his own seatbelt and takes a deep breath before speaking. “Can I kiss you?”

Marco smiles hard. “Yes?”

A little laugh dies on Jean’s lips as he leans in. Marco meets him halfway still smiling. It’s soft and sweet until Jean’s hand finds Marco’s hair and he starts nibbling on Marco’s lower lip. Marco tilts his head, parting his lips for Jean to follow. Jean’s tongue brushes against his own sending sparks through his body. When they part, both of their breaths were short. Marco pressed their foreheads together, and affectionate gesture that Jean could appreciate. 

“Inside?”

Jean presses another kiss to Marcos lips. “Inside.”

Marco gets out of the car, motioning for Jean to follow him up a set of stairs. When they get to Marcos door, Jean wraps his arms around Marco’s waist and peppers more kisses over Marco’s neck while he fumbles with his keys. 

The door opens and Marco leads Jean through the threshold into his dark apartment. They stumble through the kitchen until Marco hits the lights, leading Jean by the hand back into his bedroom. 

Once they’re through the door, Jean backs Marco into his bed, hands tugging at the hem of Marco’s sweater. Marco pulls the sweater over his head and tosses it aside. Jean makes quick work of the buttons on Marco’s undershirt and pushes the material off his shoulders, leaning in to press more kisses to Marco’s bare chest. Marco melts with the attention. He kicks off his shoes, watching Jean do the same. 

“Hey, why am I half naked and you still have your jacket on?” 

Jean sits back and pulls his jacket off, tossing it at the end of the bed. 

“That better?”

Marco reaches under the hem of Jean’s shirt and splays his hands across his stomach. 

“Shirt.”

Jean obliges, tugging the material over his head and tossing it somewhere near his jacket. 

“God you’re sexy,” Marco breathes running his fingers from his abs to his chest. 

Jean dips his knee into the bed and gently pushes Marci so he’s laying flat. “Thanks, I go to the gym. Have you seen yourself though? You’re pretty perfect.”

Marco lets Jean kiss him deep. His arms wrap around Jean’s neck and he lets out a low moan when Jean’s thigh brushes against his crotch. He pulls back with a smirk. 

“Here, scoot back.”

Marco scoots back against the pillows and pulls Jean back down with him. They kiss like that for a long time, breaths coming out in short bursts, limbs tangling with each other, it was all a dance that Marco had been dying for. Jean popped the button of Marco’s jeans and slid his hand inside, gripping Marcos hardness. Marco lets out a moan, bucking up into Jean’s hand. 

“Can I take these off?” Jean questions tugging at the denim. 

“Please?” Marco raises his hips letting Jean pull his jeans the rest of the way off leaving him in nothing but a red pair of boxer shorts. 

“Red suits you.” Jean smirks, running his fingertips up Marco’s thigh and just barely ghosting them over Marco’s cock. Marco whines dropping his hands into the sheets. 

Marco huffs. “Don’t be a tease.” 

“Fine Fine, we’ll save that for next time..” Jean crawls over him, grabbing Marco’s dick in one hand leaving a path of searing kisses down Marco’s throat. “Now, how do you want this.” Jean’s words flowed like honey dripping out is his mouth. Marco leans back and enjoys the feeling of lips on his skin. 

“Want you to fuck me until I can’t remember my name.” Marco says hotly. 

“Oh, I see. You’re one of those ones who looks so sweet and innocent on the outside, but deep down you’re really a dirty little cockslut.”

Marco winks at him. “Maybe. I have this feeling that you’re going to be able to give me everything I want.”

“Mm, I’m probably going on I enjoy it too.”

Marco runs a fingertip down Jean’s abs. “You got a condom?” 

“I do. You got some lube?”

Marco smirks. “I do.” Marco reaches under his pillow and tosses a small bottle of lube to Jean. 

“Convenient.” Jean hums turning the bottle over in his hands. Marco doesn’t wait, he shimmies out of his boxers letting his cock bounce free. “Damn Marco, you have a nice cock. Mind if I have a little taste?”

Marco looks at him and grins, giving himself a few easy strokes. “I’m all yours.”

Jean purrs, crawling between Marco’s legs. He steadies Marco’s cock with one hand and wraps his lips around him. Marco lets out a breathy little huff as Jean takes him deeper, lightly bobbing his head at an easy pace. With his mouth still going, Jean pops the cap is the bottle of lube and drizzles some onto his fingers. He lets the liquid warm a little before bringing them down to Marco’s level. Jean doesn’t let go of Marco’s cock even as he brings his fingers down to that tight ring of muscles. He rubs his finger there lightly, then gently pushes in one digit. Marco gasps above him, hands already fisting in the sheets. 

It didn’t take Marco long to loosen around his finger. Jean figured his body was already conditioned to take much larger items. He slips in a second finger, gently thrusting and scissoring them until the muscles give way. 

Marco loved getting fingered. There was just something about the way you could open someone up with a few practiced motions that really got to him. And Jean was good. He twisted his fingers just right, thrusted deep, crooked them and….

“Jean! Oh fuck!” Music to Jean’s ears. 

He had Marco panting and squirming, begging him to go deeper. Marco’s hips were moving until he was practically fucking himself on Jean’s hand. Jean releases Marco’s cock with a wet pop and wiggles his fingers a little deeper. 

“How’s that feel baby?”

Marco whines. “Good! So good! Please call me baby more.”

Jean crooks his fingers again finding Marco’s prostrate once more. “Anything you want, baby. Ready for one more?”

Marco moans and the question, still pushing back on Jean’s fingers. He looks down at Jean, pleading. “Please, more. Please?”

Jean smirks. “You sound so good when you beg.” He pulls his fingers back pulling a whimper from Marco. He pours more lube onto his fingers and lets it warm. Jean eases back into Marco’s heat, it was tighter, deliciously so. Jean couldn’t wait to sink into that heat with his cock. Marco pushes against him again, rolling his hips, taking Jean’s fingers so well. 

“You look so good Marco, I wish you could see yourself.” Marco moans for him, looking back down at Jean with half lidded eyes. 

“I want you Jean, please? I’m ready, I promise. Just wanna feel you.” Marco gasps when Jean retracts his fingers. 

Jean moves off the bed and undoes his belt, letting his pants sag off his hips as he palms himself through his boxers. Marco’s hungry eyes were on him, watching his hand play with himself until Jean pushes the material away completely. Jean’s dick was gorgeous, cut and perfect with a slight curve. Marco’s mouth watered, but he didn’t want that, he wanted more. 

Marco rolls onto his stomach and gives Jean a hot look over his shoulder. “You coming?”

“Oh, I will be.”

Jean reaches down into his pants and pulls his wallet and a condom out and crawls back into bed. Marco’s eyes stayed on him as he pulled it out of its wrapper and slid it down his cock. He crawled closer, Marco had a grin on his face as Jean’s hands came to rest on his ass. 

“Nice view.” Jean comments, spreading Marco’s cheeks and giving him a little slap. Marco wiggles a little closer

“You said you wouldn’t tease.”

Jean smirks. “Not teasing, just admiring is all.” He steadies himself against Marco’s opening and slowly sinks into his heat. “Fuck, Marco…”

Marco’s lips were already parted with a gasp. Feeling the slight burn of a cock sinking into him was easily one of his favorite feelings. After a moment, he cranes his neck, looking back at Jean who had his eyes screwed shut. Marco lets out a breathless laugh. “You okay back there?”

“Fuck, yes? A-are you?”

Marco drops his head back to his pillow and swivels his hips, pushing Jean a little deeper. “More than.”

Jean starts to move slowly, pulling out almost completely and sinking back in. “Shit, it’s been awhile. You feel so fucking good. Forgot how great sex was.”

Marco gives him a shaky laugh that ends in a full blown moan as Jean grinds his hips down. He starts an even pace then, both of them finding a rhythm between moans. Marco raises his hips and reaches under to palm himself in time with Jean’s thrusts. 

Jean reaches down and gently pulls Marco’s hand away so he can palm at him himself. Marco bucks into his tight grip cursing.

“Fuck, Jean. I want to come. Please make me come!” Marco lets out another gasp as Jean fucks him harder, deeper, fisting his cock so perfectly. 

“You want me to come inside of you? Fill you up with some nice hot cum?”

“Please! Please, harder, I want it!”

Jean’s thrusts get more erratic. He releases Marco’s cock and grabs hold of his hips holding him firmly in place as he fucks into him. Marco’s hand returns to himself until Jean is gasping and crying out, filling him up so well and coming hard inside of him. It only takes a few good jerks before Marco is spilling over himself, gasping Jean’s name and coming all over the sheets.

They both collapse after that. A mess of sweat and hard breaths. Jean’s hand finds Marco’s and he twists their fingers together. 

“That…. Was fucking fantastic.” Jean says hotly in Marco’s ear.

Marco starts to roll, letting Jean gently pull out of him. He slips off the condom and ties it with Marco directing him to an empty trash can. Marco rolls to one side of the bed, effectively avoiding his jizz.

“I should probably change the sheets before we get too comfortable.”

Jean snorts and crawls in next to Marco. “Let it dry. It won’t kill you.”

“Gross, I’m not a savage.”

“Fine, fine, change your sheets princess.”

Marco gives him a light smack in the arm and goes to get fresh sheets. Jean helps him change them and they both crawl back into bed.

“Can you stay the night?”

Jean maneuvers his arm underneath Marco’s head and wraps his other arm around him. “I would like that.”

Marco lets out a satisfied sigh “You’re a cuddler, I like that.”

“I’m usually not, but with you it’s nice.”

“I’ll take that as a complement.”

Jean chuckles leaning in to place a kiss on Marco’s cheek. “I think I could get used to this though.”

“Yeah? I think I could too.”

“Don’t let me leave without your number.”

Marco snuggles a little closer, his eyelids starting to feel heavy. “I’ll try to remember.”

Marco falls asleep shortly after that. Jean smiles down at him, listening to Marco’s even breaths. He hadn’t felt this good with anyone in a while. Hopefully this would lead somewhere good. 

\-----

The first thing Marco notices when he wakes up is that it’s unusually and comfortably warm. Sometime during the night he had tangled his legs with the body next to him and there was a pleasant weight wrapped around him. When he opens his eyes, he sees Jean’s sleeping face and last night’s events come rushing back to him. He recoils at the thought of how needy he had sounded last night. He blamed the alcohol. Even so, Jean had given him everything he wanted and didn’t seem to mind. He was still here after all. 

Gently, he tries to untangle himself from Jean’s arms and reaches around blindly until he finds his pants and pulls out his phone. 

“Shit…”

Jean stirs, mumbling in a sleep heavy voice. “Everything okay?”

Marco sits up, scrubbing his face with his hands. “I’m late for work.”

“Call in sick, don’t leave.”

Marco groans, clearly conflicted. 

Jean grabs Marco’s shoulder and pulls him back down. Marco doesn’t fight it.

“Come on, just call in. I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Oh yeah? How are you gonna do that?”

“Call in and I’ll show you.”

“Mm, fine. But you’re a bad example.” Marco sits up again and walks out of the room while dialing his work number. He comes back two minutes later and crawls back into bed. “I did it, I feel terrible, they’re going to be shorthanded.” 

Jean lets Marco crawl back into his arms. “Something tells me you never call out. I think you deserve this.” 

Marco’s hand slides up Jean’s stomach and chest. “Maybe I do, you said you’d make it worth my while if I stayed.”

Jean’s voice drops deeper. “I did say that, didn’t I?”

Marco leans in for a kiss, hand trailing down Jean’s chest and coming to rest over his hard cock.”You’re already up I see.”

“I woke up next to someone sexy, can you blame me?”

Marco grins at him and shifts down so he can take Jean’s cock into his mouth. Marco starts off slowly, steadying Jean’s hardness with one hand as he takes him in deep as he can. Jean puts a hand behind his head and brings the other to the top of Marco’s head. “You really know some good ways to wake someone up, don’t you?”

Marco hums around him. He let’s go and grins wickedly up at Jean while licking up the length of his dick. “I might now a few ways to please a guy.”

Jean chuckles. “You’re definitely not nervous anymore. This seems to be your element.”

Marco nuzzles his cheek against Jean’s cock. “Mm, I missed this. Being close to someone like this.”

“I’m glad I could help.”

Marco gives Jean’s cock a few good pumps before turning his attention back to his face. “Can I ride you?”

Jean blinks. “C--can you? You’re not sore?”

“A little, but I want it.”

Jean lets out a breathless laugh. “Don’t let me deny you.” He turns away for a moment and fishes around the floor until he finds his wallet. 

Marco raises an eyebrow. “You keep more than one condom in your wallet?”

“Just in case.”

“Remind me to thank you later.”

“You can thank me now with that sweet ass of yours.”

Marco grins, ripping open the wrapper with his teeth. He eases the condom down Jean’s dick and reaches for the lube still nestled in the middle of the bed. He pours it over him and spreads it with his hand in a few good pumps. 

“You’re not gonna just go at it, are you? Are you ready?”

Marco moves into position and streadies himself locking eyes with Jean. “I’ll be okay. Last night would have been enough prep.” He doesn’t wait for Jean’s answer, starting to slowly sink down onto his cock. 

“Shit, Marco,” Jean gasps, doing his best to stay still and not buck his hips up.

Marco whimpers and liets it turn into a sigh as he takes in more. When he finally bottoms out his breathing is short and his hands are splayed across Jean’s chest. 

“God you feel good.” Jean whispers loudly. His hands run up and down Marco’s thighs trying to relax the other boy a little more. 

Marco swiffles his hips with a gasp. “You’re so deep, feels so good.”

He starts moving slowly then, powerful thighs holding him up and easing himself back down. Jean let Marco have all the control, silently keeping his hands on Marco’s hips and watching his movements. Marco’s eyes slid closed, relishing the feeling of Jean inside him. The dull pain didn’t hold Marco back. He picks up his pace a little, easily sliding along Jean’s length. 

His thrusts get a little stronger and Jean starts meeting him halfway. Soon marco is bouncing in Jean’s lap, his voice getting louder and less refined. Jean sits up and pulls Marco down for a searing kiss. Marco’s arms wrap around Jean’s neck. Jean hits him in a particularly good spot and Marco throws his back back with a moan. 

“Fuck, Jean, harder!” 

Jean complies, slamming his hips up into marco. He pushes the other boy down and throws his legs over his shoulders, fucking him good a deep. He changes the angle, nearly bending Marco in half. It pays off, Marco screams for him as he starts hitting his prostate dead on. It takes Jean by surprise when Marco suddenly digs his nails into his arms and comes hard with Jean’s name on his lips. Jean fucks him right through his orgasm. He pulls out and rips the condom off pumping himself roughly until he's coming on Marco’s stomach, letting their fluids mix together on Marco’s skin. 

Jean collapses on his side, throwing an arm over Marco while they both catch their breaths. Marco is the first to move, reaching over the side of the bed and finding his shirt from last night to wipe himself off. 

“Clean freak.” Jean chuckles from beside him. 

“Sex is messy, I dont like mess.”

“Ah, the dark Marie Kondo.”

Marco snorts, slapping Jean in the arm.

Jean sighs contently when Marco lays back beside him. “You know, I said I wasn’t looking for anything serious, but I would really like to see you again. “

Marco hums happily. “Yeah? Because I’d like to see you again too.”

“Can I take you out on a real date sometime?”

“I think we could arrange that.”

Jean rolls over and grabs his phone. “What’s your number?”

Marco takes his phone and enters his number, passing it back with a smile. “I already can’t wait to see you again.”

“Well, I’m free today, we can get to know each other a little more.”

“I’d like that.” He wasn’t expecting Jean to pull him into another kiss, but he melted into it regardless. 

It turns out that Jean was exactly what Marco was looking for. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/yasafumi) and a [tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/cosmic-peppermint-latte.tumblr.com)! Thank you for reading!


End file.
